model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apprentice Tokens
For a table of when everything unlocks, please see the Token Master List. __FORCETOC__ First Year Apprentice Item Apprentice items are typically more personal; they generally don’t have great practical benefits and will mostly just impact your immediate social circle, but are fun nonetheless! Some examples of these include: *Magic Camera *Magic Music Box *Normal Sword (Not Goblin Silver) *Mokeskin Pouch *Second wand (In addition to your first, if you lose your wand entirely you may get a new wand for free) Apprentice Plant Due to there being no measurable power scale to place plants on their prices can range from minor to master tokens, as such plants should be discussed in private discussion queue prior to purchasing so a price for the plant can be assigned based on its power and versatility. Some examples of this tier include: * Mandrakes (Due to their powerful effects but one year life span) * Floradrakon (Tiny sentient plant dragon) Apprentice Story Story Tokens are powerful tokens capable of making your narrative desires come to life. The power of these tokens is limited only by the user’s imagination and what we can fit into Harry Potter and Model Hogwarts canon, and it is the scope that sets that differentiates the different levels of Story Tokens. Apprentice Story allows you to receive help with making sure a narrative you’re interested in for your character to happen, and part of the process will be fitting it into canon with the helps of the Application team, as well as potentially receiving a set of short but personal prompts that will help you bring that story to life. The scope of this story should be rather small, focusing primarily on your character and some of their immediate circle. Some good examples of what can be feasible on an Apprentice Story Token are: *Harry and the gang help Hagrid deal with Norbert. *Harry and the gang defeat a Troll in the dungeon. *Harry and the gang break into Umbridge’s office to use her fireplace. *Harry and the one of the gang take a flying car to Hogwarts. *Harry and the gang have detention in the Forbidden Forest and see a unicorn. Early Recipe Books Recipe books for potions, like spells, generally only unlock after a certain year; for more details, refer to The Potions System. At the cost of an Apprentice token, you may apply to gain access to and start learning a potion book above your year level. You must have fully mastered the previous recipe book in order to do this,and the application will only grant you access to a single book. If you later wish to unlock other potion books early, they will require new applications and cost further tokens. Exotic Languages Learn a rare magical language, perhaps tied intrinsically to your background or alternatively one that you gradually learn during your time in the Model. There are currently four basic magical languages, though you may app for others. The four common languages at present are: Gobbledygook, Mermish, Troll and Giant. Parseltongue is an exceptional case and requires a Journeyman token. Novice: Allows you to comprehend this language, whether it be spoken or written. You will be able to communicate back in very basic terms, from single words to very short phrases that one might use commonly. Intermediate: Your knowledge of the language has developed to the point where you can comprehend and write the language to a passable degree, however there are still many gaps in your knowledge that require the frequent use of reference material. Master: You can speak the language as fluently as any who was raised with it, able to communicate with ease. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: Half-breeds have the option of possibly including the language associated with their breed in the power. Anyone who buy this is free to suggest their character knew this language growing up at home. Harnessed Accidental Magic Suggested by Christine Marilyn, with input from Valeria Chovnik, Vanessa Morse, Mazarine Denshaw, and Cecilia Evans. Accidental magic is a common enough occurrence among young witches and wizards. In an intense situation, magic beyond their control can manifest itself to save them from undue distress. This is often caused by lack of emotional control, but when harnessed correctly some forms of accidental magic can be quite useful. Note: Even without this ability, you may still RP accidental magic during your characters growing years, however it would be both less frequent and totally uncontrolled compared to these. Learning: Your character may find that a certain 'tick' of accidental magic has becoming more and more common for them; this is considered an ‘affinity’, some sort of trait belonging to them that makes it more common for one reason or another. Seeking to get it under their control, they may instead find that the very method they use to control it also allows it to be released at will; learning to control it in such a manner is considered a ‘harnessed’ form of Accidental Magic. Using Accidental Magic: Affinities for accidental magic often spike in intense or otherwise strenuous or highly emotional situations. Once the Accidental Magic has been harnessed, you may use it as frequently as you wish (with RP), having your player directly control this trait. It is done both wandlessly and non-verbally in all instances. # Fabulous Affinity: Your character's hair always seems to regrow by the next day, no matter how often it's cut. Fabulous Harnessed: Harnessing this allows hair to be regrown at will. Drawbacks: You have one hairstyle for life. # Floral Affinity: Small non-magical plants native to your local area occasionally grow in your hair, usually when in a heightened emotional state or when using magic. These plants are shed like hair, wilting rapidly when they leave your body. Floral Harnessed: You can now grow the small plants in and around your hair at will, and even, with a lot of concentration, from parts of your skin where hair could otherwise grow. You can even decide which type of non-magical plant they are, although they still need to fit the current area that you're in. Drawbacks: Growing flowers is painful, especially when using the harnessed form of the power to grow them from bare skin. Even once you've harnessed the power, you can't prevent them growing when highly emotional or in places with a lot of magic. Until you have a handle on your power, your ability to operate in the Muggle world will be extremely limited. # Jinxer Affinity: Sometimes, when angered, you find the strangest things happening to those around you. Their eyes growing bulbous, their body fattening. Jinxer Harnessed: Harnessing this allows you to deliberately use various Hexes on Muggles and mundane animals, simply with a shift in emotions. Drawbacks: Anger or other strong emotions can still lead to accidental Hexing. # Technophobe Affinity: Something about you struggles with technology; you find it always fitzing out on you, lights turning on and off. Technophobe Harnessed: Harnessing this allows you to deliberately disable any Muggle technology initially by touch, later in the room with you. Drawbacks: Electronics are essentially unusable to you, eternally cut off from internet access.Boombox ''' # '''Affinity: Sometimes you’ll set off things with a bang. Walking into a kitchen you may find popcorn instantly pops, or down the street car alarms start sounding. Boombox Harnessed: You may set off objects that make loud sounds from a distance, providing distractions and misdirections. Drawbacks: You struggle with silence, often clanking and clomping about with heavy footsteps. # Item Finder Affinity: Sometimes it feels like your possessions are always just where you need them, whether that be your keys or favourite quill. Item Finder Harnessed: If you focus on a personally significant object that is in the room with you, it may warp into your hand, pockets, or atop your head. This does not include powerful magical items, such as wands. Drawbacks: If you’re thinking too hard about an object it may be difficult to put it down or otherwise discard it. This can pertain to objects you know less well, too. # Thaumaturgy Affinity: '''You find that, when you are upset, things seem to tremble around you- unfixed light objects shake in place and might fall off the edges of tables, closed doors and windows rattle in place, and your clothing might stir as though moved by an unseen wind. '''Thaumaturgy Harnessed: You now boast finer control over your abilities, and can make objects shudder or vibrate slightly on command, rather than only when emotional. Whilst this power isn't capable of being used in combat or causing meaningful damage or movement to the vast majority of objects (although with extreme focus or emotional volatility it is possible to loudly shatter thin non-magical works of fragile glass), it can be used to make glass 'sing' with enough focus. Drawbacks: Your powers can still activate of their own accord if you're extremely emotional, and you may not be able to turn off the "buzz" of vibration around you. 'Custom Abilities: You may also apply for your own Accidental Magic Affinity/Harnessing if you have something unique to your character, or would like added to the model! Cost: Apprentice Token, Unlocked from the start. You may only ever have one form of Accidental Magic affinity.' Timeframe: 2 IC Years for Progression from affinity to harnessed. Effects of affinity may begin to dim as you approach adulthood unless harnessed. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: For in character purposes, an affinity for a certain accidental magic is essentially natural. You may also rp the harnessing of it being natural, too. Horomagus Suggested by Annise East The occasional mage, particularly among the families of clockmakers and engineers, have some innate capability with time keeping. The most famous individuals with this ability are able to always know the time and timing of things around you, keep perfect rhythm, and diagnose faults in a mechanism just from the sound. Novice: You have an unusually good sense of the time, able to guess the current time to within half a minute without any reference. You find also find the sounds of faulty and imperfect mechanisms grating, but cannot diagnose anything of the nature of such an issue. Intermediate: You now can keep time entirely without reference; Christoph Schon was known to have kept time in an underground cave, after a month without seeing either the sun or a timepiece. You aren't that good, but perhaps some day? You have also started to be able to tell at least the beginnings of issues in faulty mechanisms, just from the sound of them running, and you have begun to hear the steady passing of time. Your sense of rhythm is getting extremely precise, though not quite perfect. Yet. Master: To you time is a precise working, an even and regular beat. Telling the time is merely an act of listening to the murmuring sound of time around you, and conveying its pulse. You can hold rhythm perfectly, and diagnose issues of timing in mechanical systems reasonably competently. Distortions in time are also audible to you, but it is an unrefined practice for you, with time-turners throwing off your internal clock, with no detail or information really assessable; you only know that someone nearby has messed up the precise workings of 1 second per second. Drawbacks: Your sense of rhythm can often become disruptive; inaccuracies in timekeeping are irritating, poorly held rhythms are nauseating, and organic variation in music is anathema to you. Most importantly, in the presence of time-turners and similar time bending powers and devices, you can become violently ill. It's only as you age that you can begin to tolerate such disturbances, illness softening to merely causing you to grit your teeth in pain. In addition, sometimes people may notice that you move in a manner that is eerily regular, too precise to feel natural. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: You can roleplay this as if it was a natural inclination. Magical Cuisine Suggested by Layla Silverwood When most people eat something they react to it, whether it’s delight or disgust, there’s a feeling behind it. Using magic one can amplify those feelings. It is a simple art, mostly used for positive affect. It cannot be used to control someone or manipulate their feelings - anyone who doesn't want to feel the effects of even a master of magical cuisine will find little of the magical effect taking hold. Learning: Magical cuisine requires one to be able create a good dish, usually at a professional level, the actual cooking experience won’t matter they just need to be able to create something that is delicious. It isn’t something that is learned however, it simply happens when a chef is emotionally invested into their dish. The feeling that is amplified will also depends on what the chef may want to convey and the type of food will contribute to these feelings. Novice: Some, but not all of the dishes made manage to invoke a strong emotional response on whoever eats it. The chef has little to no control of which emotions might manifest with the food or when. Rarely works with strangers with whom the chef has no connections. Intermediate: With dishes that have been cooked previously, the chef has strong control of which emotions will be manifested in whoever eats it. In dishes that the chef has never made before, emotions are significantly weaker and sometimes unpredictable. With strangers, the emotions invoked are entirely unpredictable and sometimes don’t happen at all. Master: In addition to having absolute control of which emotions will be invoked on dishes that have been cooked previously, there’s also an almost perfect control on emotions invoked in others with dishes never made before. There’s little to no unpredictability factor when dealing with people that the chef has no connection with. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Special Pet: X You have adopted a magical creature as a pet, assuming responsibility for its care and companionship. Non-canon creatures can be applied for; on approval from the Care of Magical Creatures professors and the application team, the creature will be given an appropriate rating. Fully sentient creatures cannot be pets. For details on pricing please see the document linked. These creatures are usually manageable and have little impact on the magical community. Creature Document. Second Year Magical Signature''Suggested by Valeria Chovnik'' All spellcasting leaves a unique magical trace formed by the interplay between caster and wand. This signature is extremely difficult to track, requiring advanced forensic magic to investigate after the fact and often providing misleading results even then. However, with enough study and self-discipline, it is possible to perceive your own magical signature and even project it when spellcasting. Magical Signatures are partially determined by the wand, to figure out your character's magical signature check out this. Learning: Can be taught by another Signature Projector or studied from books acquired in the Restricted Section. Using: You can see your own signature playing around your body when you focus, and even show it to others if you will hard enough. You can alter the aesthetics of spells that you cast to represent your signature (excluding Expecto Patronum, Fiendfyre and Nebulus), although the spell will always be recognisable as the original. Magizoology Training Those who dedicate themselves to learning more about magical creatures are known as Magizoologists. You’re not quite there yet, but the skills you’ve began to obtain would certainly help out in this highly respected field. This ability involves the studying of creatures - magical and mundane alike - in order to imitate their movements, so that they might better be communicated with. Magizoology: There is only so much you can learn from a book, but that’s certainly a good place to start. The majority of learning how to truly harness this skills is in observation, however. Observing various creatures of both magical and mundane variety in their natural habitat, so that their movements and eccentricities can be mimicked. Using Magizoology: What sort of movements an animal might make to communicate is highly varied on a case by case basis; some prefer stretches and yawns whilst others wild, erratic dances. When applying this ability practically in a scene, it can either be roleplayed, or in the case of adventures, plot and other activities that may make use of the social roll, it will be up to the current pathfinder how these roll changes are practically applied. Our recommend treatment of this ability for pathfinders is to reducing social checks vs animals when the player roleplays this ability. Whilst the typical social check vs animals focuses on simply being friendly enough that the animals catch on, this is a more intricate process that involves precision, skill and a great degree of work. Novice: Your usage of this ability is truly at a beginners level and you miss many of the more subtle behaviors of the animal but large and obvious signs that an animal displays is obvious to you and you have no trouble reacting to them. Animals you’re used to spending time with will be much easier to read than animals you’ve never seen before, which will pose a challenge. Intermediate: You’ve spent extensive time with animals and are now more attuned to reading the signs they convey through behavior and movement. You’re able to react and read those signals the animals conveys with respectable speed and above average accuracy. Animals you’ve spent time with come almost naturally to you by now, while animals you’ve never seen before are readable but more difficult. Master: You’ve spent so much time with animals and studying them that reading the ones familiar to you is like second nature. the animal that you aren't that familiar with are moderately difficult. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: You can roleplay this as if it were a natural ability. Shadowweaving Suggested by Layla Silverwood A wizard sits at a campfire, an epic depicted in shadows behind him, to the awe of the children that sit about him. A witch is backed by a giant shadow of a raven, as she glares imperiously down at her apprentice. A young boy is heralded by a darting shadow before he turns a dungeon corridor. Learning: An odd form of magic, one may be able to learn it through a specific book found in the library, or taught it by another practitioner of the obscure art. Novice: Once you’ve a way to learn, you will start slowly, able to manipulate your own shadow in subtle ways. Perhaps you can just cause your shadow to blur, or have the shadow of your arm moves independently from your body. The control may be minimal, but will improve with time. Intermediate: You have more freedom over how you can control your shadow; you can grow it, make interesting shapes, and now you have found yourself starting building the ability to manipulate shadows that are not your own. Master: Your own shadow moves with ease, you can control it and weave it into complex shapes quickly and confidently. You can now also draw from the shadows near you reliably, and them to your display. Using Shadowweaving: Can target your own shadow silently and wandlessly, stretching it out and making shapes with it as you please. Can do the same to other shadows within the reach that translates to just about the length of a classroom from you. No mechanical effects or ability to alter the world. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: You can roleplay this as if it was a natural ability. Special Magics & Early Spells Special Magics refer to all spells that are not currently obtainable for your character through regular IC means and require additional applications and token expenditure to receive. This means both dark and non-dark spells, as well as spells you don't meet the year requirement for yet. Special Magic Special magics are typically spells that would be considered exceptionally rare and complex in the Wizarding World even given their difficulty, or alternatively spells that would be legally regulated due to endangering the Statute of Secrecy or the general population. Examples of regulated spells include Extension Charms, whilst mostly-illegal spells include most Dark Magic. Some special magics, including most dark magic (with several exceptions, such as Fiendfyre and the Unforgivable Curses), will have decaying costs based on the DC relative to the year you apply to receive it. You can see the specifics of these spell costs and their rate of cost decay, if any, through each spells !info command, e.g !info Expulso. Other spells with special cost progressions include Expecto Patronum. The Dark Magic Rules and Guidelines '''can provide further insight on the rules constraining the usage of Dark Magic in the model - in particular, please note that the first dark magic application made by a player will always require an application, even if the token cost of the spell is only a minor token. Early Access to Spells It always costs an Apprentice token to purchase the ability to begin learning and casting a spell early (if the spell in question is a Special Magic that carries its own additional cost, both the Special Magic and an Early Access cost must be paid separately). Early access to spell apps require strong justification as to why the character would be particularly capable with the specific spell. Spells with the '''shield tag cannot be unlocked early, and spells with the Can be Targeted or Evade tags can only be unlocked a maximum of one year early, and cannot be used in combat until the player reaches the age that the spells would have been typically unlocked at. Particularly powerful spells such as Imperio and Fiendfyre will be evaluated on their own - in general, if a Special spell is costed as an Apprentice and does not decay in cost, it is extremely unlikely that an early application for the spell will be passed under any circumstance. One-off casts of a spell, without unlocking them for subsequent usage or learn investment, usually cost a single Apprentice Story token, but can cost more depending on the context. However, one-off casts are not restrained by the above limitations concerning combat or particularly powerful spells. This makes them a great choice for representing events like Crabbe casting Fiendfyre in seventh year, or Harry using Imperio, where a character uses a Special Magic or casts a spell early that doesn't fit them enough, or is simply too powerful to justify for an early learn or special magic unlock application. Special Pet: XX You have adopted a magical creature as a pet, assuming responsibility for its care and companionship. Non-canon creatures can be applied for; on approval from the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the application team, the creature will be given an appropriate rating. Fully sapient creatures cannot be pets. XX creatures are considered to be harmless and/or domesticated. This category includes puffskeins, augureys, and bowtruckles. For more examples, view the lists of canon or Model canon creatures. Spell Enhancement One of the more basic and widely known spellcasting techniques, enhancing the potency of more basic spells through researching ones with similar techniques has been a tried and true method for many who would proclaim a spell their ‘signature move’. Learning: Spell Enhancement is a very basic technique, easy enough to pick up even without years of study. Books on it can be found in the Hogwarts library and all good magical book stores alike for those interested in the theory behind it. Using Spell Enhancement: Once you’ve mastered a spell, you may cast all spells of a similar ‘archetype’ as if they were that spell. For example, once you have Expelliarmus mastered all disarming spells can now be !cast as if they were Expelliarmus; this includes incantation and the slight variation between those spell’s effects and visuals, allowing people to reach their favourite spells into higher DCs for combat, Harry style. Third Year Elemental Magic''Suggested by Sage McGovern and Rhett Sterling'' Elemental Magic is a type of wandless magic that dryads and wiccans typically have mastered. It is very uncommon for wizards and witches to know it, as it doesn't come easily to them. However, they can master it with help from a dryad; hence why so few wizards and witches know it. Dryads don't like sharing their unique and sacred magic with non-dryads. Learning: You can choose to focus on one of the following branches of elemental magic after learning from an elemental of the same type, or reading about it in the library. Using Elemental Magic: Each elemental magic attunement allows you a few wandless effects that you can use at will without rolling, although these effects are overall very weak and subtle. *'Fire': You’re capable of producing and harnessing a small flame in your palm, and with concentration you can shoot it out for up to 15 centimetres from the center of your palm. You also exude warmth in a way that is noticeable to those around you and you can resist high temperatures without trouble. *'Air': You can slow your falls from a certain height, and prevent injury entirely if you have enough time to concentrate. If one were to fall from the Quidditch Bleachers, they would sustain injuries but not to the extent they would have otherwise. Falling from heights beyond than that means that as long as they are capable of focusing they will land unharmed. *'Darkness': You can see in non-magic darkness and move silently in the dark, and you can create a small ball of shadows that you can shape as you see fit. The ball of shadow can also be sent out to completely extinguish smaller light sources, limited to that of a small torch. *'Earth': You have a Internal compass that isn’t foolable, , detected buried things, able to determine different types of material, i.e., what plant matter something is made from, or what minerals. *'Ice': You exude cold in a noticeable manner to those around you, your breath appearing misty when you exhale. You can resist cold temperatures without trouble. You’re able to freeze small amounts of water with time and concentration. *'Light': You may cast any ‘Lumos’ spell of DC 5 or lower wandlessly without using the ‘w’ modifier (you must still use the !cast command, however). This element is very likely to be updated to be closer to others in future balance changes. *'Water': You can breathe underwater, but the deeper you go, the shorter the time you will be able to do so, and things like water pressure can further complicate it. You're also very comfortable in water, and never find yourself uncomfortable when wet. Additionally, you can also use an elemental aesthetic to describe your casting of any spell (excluding Expecto Patronum, Fiendfyre and Nebulus), though they won’t gain additional effects, such as fire spreading. Some examples of how this can be used are: *Episkey: You draw on your element to heal the target. *Evanesco: Your item is pulled into non-being by whatever your element is. Example: water dissolving it, fire surrounding it, etc. *Flipendo (also Duo and Tria): Elemental beam. *Flagrate: Words appear in element of your choice. *Obsideo: Choke with element! (Burn neck with fire) *Protego (also all Protego modifiers + Contego): Barriers made of your chosen element. *Scourgify: Your element is used to clean the surface. *Umbra Tempesto: Shadows replaced with element of your choice. *Vengero: Your element is used to make the carvings. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: You can roleplay this as if it was a natural ability. Rhythmancy Suggested by Layla Silverwood Music and dance are ancient and powerful art, and while not inherently magical it is still able to hold great sway over the mind. It can twist the heartstrings through nothing more than mundane means, yet what if magic were woven into those exquisite tunes and graceful flourishes? Like the Pied Piper of Hamelin, with time and careful study one may learn to weave rhythm and magic to great effect and ensnare the senses of anyone who opens their heart to the mystical tunes. Learning: In order to learn Rhythmancy, one must first be proficient with music or dance in a medium of their choice. It could be the ancient art of song, intricate dances or any sort of instrument what might strike one's fancy, but mastery of that tool is necessary to proceed. Once mastery is achieved, over time a skilled magical user may find that one's performance tends to cut to the heart of a listener, drawing far more intense emotional responses than normal. Novice: When this power first begins to manifest, a Rhythmancer may only slightly shift the emotions of someone who is listening to their performance, like perhaps they may find themselves being drawn into it more deeply than they normally would. With practice, the Rhythmancer will begin imparting their emotions on those who have been swept up into the art, causing them to experience feelings they may not have otherwise felt in the moment. Intermediate: Once a Rhythmancer is sufficiently practiced in the art, they may be able to inspire action within their audience. A person who was angry may feel compelled to act on their frustration, just as a person who is in love may feel the urge to confess to the target of their affection. At this stage, not only can the Rhythmancer inspire such tangible shows of emotion, but they may also be able to lull someone to sleep with a lullaby. Master: On reaching mastery, the Rhythmancer will be able to imbue the effects of mind affecting magic into their performance, casting the spell without interruption. The mind affecting magic will still require mastery of each individual spell to do this, and may include things like Imperio, Confundus and similar spells. You can only target one individual at a time with this spell, and must cast it using the 'wandless' and 'non-verbal' modifiers. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Spectromancy Suggested by Caius Marx and modified by Annise East and various community members. An unusual ability that has manifested throughout the ages, the spectromancer is one who straddles the boundary between vivid life and washed out spectrality. Passed on by word of mouth, or innate talent, the skill of a spectromancer is often coveted by those who seek closure or those who have already passed. Practitioners of this ability have gone by many names, such as Medium, Shaman, and Spirit Walkers, both in the wizarding world and outside of it. Learning: Though not incredibly rare, books containing information and guidance about the art of spectromancy are hard to come by. The books that contain this knowledge are usually first-hand accounts, written by hand by original practitioners of this ability, and were never mass produced. Given the importance that ghosts regard this ability with, they are often willing to give up any knowledge that they may have to anyone seeking advice and guidance in learning the skill. Rarer than this are cases where a ghost is willing to tutor a practitioner directly. This practice is often restricted to only the oldest ghosts and the most trustworthy tutees. Using Spectromancy: Practitioners of the art of Spectromancy begin their journey in the subject by becoming more real to those who have passed on. Where normally, the living are to ghosts as ghosts are to them, the spectromancer can interact with both worlds simultaneously, becoming ‘real’ to both human and spectre. It is not uncommon for spirits to feel more inclined to converse in depth with those they can interact with, and so a spectromancer has a far greater capacity for befriending (or snubbing) the ghosts that they interact with. Beware, potential practitioner, of making more enemies than friends among the dead. Novice: You have the aura of the spectral hanging around you. Perhaps you have always been this way, or perhaps it is something you have acquired through hard work and study. Regardless, you now find yourself able to interact with ghosts in a minor way. When you walk through them, you both feel resistance, when you look upon each other you each appear more than as a figment, and in your presence ghosts feel warm, just as you do cold. Being more than ‘just another mortal’ ghosts are more inclined to talk to you, more inclined to take heed of your words, and are less likely to let knowledge of your person slip away from them. The more ambitious among them may even encourage you upon your path, suggesting books to look over, or techniques to attempt. Intermediate: As your practice and knowledge expands, so do your abilities. Whether by instruction, intuition or reading, you have managed to become both ‘alive’ and ‘spectral’. With focus, you can physically interact with ghosts, as if each of you were solid to the other. Ghosts will be inclined to your presence, being a comfortable link to the living, a bout of fresh life to talk with. It is not uncommon to find ghosts talking to you without prompting, to fill the time in their day. Be wary, for at this stage of your development an angry ghost can make their animosity known in painful ways. Advanced: At this stage of your development you are as real as you are a ghost. Your ghostly shroud has evolved to be solid to the touch of both living and dead, and the chill of death no longer makes you at all uncomfortable. By now, your repute as a practitioner has likely expanded to all local ghosts, and on occasion, those further abroad may seek your aid. To you, ghosts are just as real as the living. In addition, you may fully interact with ghostly objects, such as instruments or steeds. Mastery: Maybe it was a request from a nervous spirit. Maybe it was an idea laid out in detail in an old grimoire. Maybe it just felt like the correct next step on your path. You have learned the slow and difficult technique of taking real objects and infusing them with spectrality, able to make them entirely exist in a ghostly form. Perhaps an instrument here, a piece of furniture there… a horse to ride, on occasion… However, you cannot make living things ghostly like this. Timeframe: 1 IC year to progress to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Note: You can roleplay this as if it was a natural ability. Fourth Year Blade Magic One of the more esoteric applications of magic, Blade Magic is the process of channelling a spell through a weapon. This is of little benefit for battling other wizards, but does allow a master of Blade Magic to bypass some spell resistance of magical beasts, depending on the beast and the potency of the weapon. Blade Magic can be channeled through any weapon, but it’s full potential will only be unlocked with a weapon capable of imbibing that which it consumes, such as Goblin-forged silver. Learning: Blade Magic, being an exceptionally rare and niche branch of magic, requires one to have found a tutor already versed in the obscure art. You may cast any spell with Blade Magic simply by casting the spell and specifying that it is being channeled through your weapon. However, you may only do so for combat spells that you have mastered. Note: Players can choose their “style” of usage when they app to purchase Blade Magic, and based on the mechanical implications of the style they choose the price can be adjusted. This includes customising how potent the magical resistance beating element is, as well as the method of 'casting' through the sword. Physical Empowerment Magic Made with suggestions by Orwell Galilei and Atrias Atren Earliest concept of this magic is first being put by Bodhidharma, an Indian monk from the 6th century, who first put the foundation of this magic in the form of True Shaolin Kungfu. This concept then later spread to Japan and refined by early Japanese wizards who later called it Ningen no Mahou, or Human Magic, which uses their specialized body, being conditioned in special environment combined with martial arts, to channel magic. Later this concept are also adopted by British wizards who has keen interest in strengthening their body along with their magic. Physical Empowerment Magic may make one's body more resilient or doing superhuman feats impossible for regular human wizard. This is only beneficial for those aiming to be a combat-focused wizard and working in places like the Auror Office or even be a Hit Wizard. Learning: Requires ancient history texts from the Restricted Section to learn the complicated magic, or a master to teach the power to them. Using Empowerment Magic: In combat, you may instead of attacking with an offensive spell, roll s!vitality and take half the roll as an attack. Note: This Power falls under the Blade Magic Clause. We can allow the player to choose their “style” of usage when they app to purchase Blade Magic, and based on the mechanical implications of the style they choose the price can be adjusted, even going down to an Apprentice token if they go for a more fluff over mechanics version. This includes customising how potent the physical feats are, as well as how the mechanical usage translates. Fifth Year Apprenticeships Apprenticeships within the Wizarding World will give your character experiences and similarities to how the jobs are in post grad. They will give you tasters of what the job entails throughout the summer and winter between years. If it is an apprenticeship in Hogsmeade, however, you may RP it as being able to work on Hogsmeade weekends as well. Examples include - * Ministry Apprenticeships * Diagon Alley Apprenticeships * Hogsmeade Apprenticeships * St Mungos Apprenticeship An example of an Apprenticeship in Diagon Alley - An apprenticeship at Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions might include - * Tailoring Hogwarts robes for students * Tailoring robes for adults * Processing purchases of robes * Robe designer An example of an Apprenticeship in Hogsmeade - An apprenticeship in Honeydukes might include - * Stocking up the candy in the store * Processing purchases for customers * Ordering stock for the store An example of an Apprenticeship in the Ministry - An apprenticeship in the Wizengamot Administration Services might include - * Maintenance of court documents * Handling hearing dates * Handling judges schedules An example of an Apprenticeship in St Mungo's - While an apprenticeship at St Mungo's would be offered in fifth year, the duties would gradually increase as the apprenticeship went on through the years. * 5th year - No hands on patient interaction, but helping behind the scenes; also chatting to patients, restocking potions, checking charts among other things. * 6th year - Slightly more hands on, helping run tests, plus all of the above. * 7th - Same as above, but can also use healing spells and potions if directed too by actual healers. Note: While these are under fifth year, you may choose to have them later this. The apprenticeships would be done during the summer holidays until you graduate, you may have your character be offered a full time job after the apprenticeship is over. There are also different apprenticeships available in different years, for example an apprenticeship at a professional Qudditch camp would be available in seventh years. Magical Item Creation: Apprentice The process by which magical items are created. A difficult and exacting art, but a rewarding one. Creating a Magic Item: Each magic item is unique in function and creation. Include information about how you plan to create your magic item alongside a description of the item’s functionality. Magical Residue/Sixth Sense Suggested by Cecilia Evans You are able to feel or otherwise sense the presence of magic in the world around you. This includes both spells cast currently, spells that were cast in the past, and long-standing enchantments, as well as the magic inherent to things like creatures and wix. It leaves a sort of "residue" for you that, with time, you can learn to understand. Beginner: The world is now very loud/colourful/filled with texture/etc. However you choose to feel the magical residue, you can't separate all of it out. It's like having 30 different computer tabs open and all of them are playing different music- you can't separate them out, tell the difference between them, or do much besides see/hear/etc too much. Over this stage, you will go from being overwhelmed by all of the information to being able to "turn the volume up" or down - you still can't read anything yet, but you can focus more. Intermediate: During this stage, you will begin to spot patterns in the spells that you see. Even though highly magical places will still have a constant "magic buzz", you can see that the buzz in the Transfiguration classrooms feels different than the buzz in the herbology classrooms. You start to notice details outside of colour, such as shape and transparency (similar to magical signature), but there's still so much information that you can't pull one specific residue out of the bunch. If you choose, you may also start to have slight feelings about the types of spells cast- if they were simple charms, or duelling spells meant to harm, or even dark magic, though you cannot tell if they are new or old, or who they belong to. Mastery: You know what the basics of each type of residue feels like, and can usually tell whether something feels good or bad, old or new, whether it's an item or a person or a creature, etc. You can pick magical signatures out if you're told what to look for, but since people, wands, magic animals, enchanted objects, etc all have a residue, you do need to be told which particular thing to isolate, especially in crowded magical areas. You can also see older spells now that seems to have faded, and mostly isolate things that are not tied to a being- castle enchantments, magic items in a store, etc- and notice them, though you do not gain automatic knowledge of what it is/how it works/etc, just that it is magic and it "feels" change, light, warm, etc, and those things may not line up with what happened to it. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Sixth Year Apscidomancy: Pet This is the final form of Apscidomancy, and once the ritual has been completed to remove the limb, you may now use it freely as a pet. You can control the arm to a maximum distance of 100 metres, but the reliability begins declining after the 50 metre mark, and it is further complicated by the fact you will be unable to see the surroundings where your arm is located; you have to rely on your sense of touch to navigate. For more information, see Apscidomancy. Blood Pact (Trustee) A blood pact is one type of many magically binding agreements between two or more parties. This particular type of binding agreement requires the two or more parties involved to share their blood with one another. The agreement is made when each of the parties cut their hands with their wands and interlace them, making the desired oath. Upon doing this, two or more glowing drops of blood will rise from each participant's palm and combine into one. A vial will form around the combined blood droplet, enclosing it and signifying that the agreement is now binding. Once created, the vial is near-impossible to destroy. Once the agreement is finalised, the parties who are involved in the pact cannot physically act against it (for example, if the parties vowed not to fight each other then the pact would render them completely unable to fight against one another). The pact can be broken if all parties agree to undoing the pact, or by forcibly destroying the vial. Destroying the vial costs a journeyman token (and OOC permission from all other pact holders). The person who spends the apprentice token for the use of this ritual is known as the "trustee" and will possess the vial containing the physical blood pact. Those who are not considered the "trustee" must spend a minor token to take part in this ritual. Seventh Year Transfiguration Specialty A variant of the Spell Enhancement technique, to develop a Transfiguration Specialty is to hone your expertise in a General Transfiguration spell to the point where you can use it to demonstrate immensely powerful effects in combat by utilizing your mastery of more advanced specific transfiguration attacks and defenses. Learning: Developing a Transfiguration Specialty, although difficult, is a relatively simple process and one widely documented. Books on Transfiguration experts who demonstrated their own expertises in their favoured forms of Transfiguration can easily be found in good magical bookstores, as well as the Hogwarts library. As such, by the standards of a seventh year player character, developing Transfiguration Specialties is not at all challenging. You cannot study this power until your final Transfiguration class, at which point the General Transfigurations are unlocked for combat usage. Using Transfiguration Specialties: Choose one of the following Transfiguration spells that you have Mastered. * Mutatifors (Dodge only) * Vera Verto (Willpower only) * Permutatio (Willpower only) * Erigo (Dodge only) * Integoficio (Dodge only) * Antegoficio (Dodge only) * Sublimatio (Dodge only) * Desublimatio (Dodge only) The chosen spell becomes your Specialty Spell. When casting a conventional targetable, shielding or evasive transfiguration spell (A combat spell linked to a General Transfiguration spell, or a Praesidio '''shielding spell) in combat, you may cast the spell as though it were your Specialty Spell. Each General Transfiguration can only be used to substitute for either a dodgable or a willpower resistable spell when being used as an attack - see the list above to determine which each General can be used for. For example, if your chosen spell is Mutatifors, all dodgable targeting spells or Praesidio shield spells can be cast as though they were Mutatifors; this includes incantation and the slight variation between those spell’s effects and visuals. '''This does not change the mechanical impact of the spell in any way. Buying Additional Specialties: '''Your initial purchase of this power only unlocks you a single of the above generals for use as a Transfiguration Specialty. For each additional Specialty Spell you desire, you must pay an additional Minor token. '''Timeframe: You may unlock a single Transfiguration Specialty for free upon purchase of this power - it's assumed that your previous mastery of your chosen Specialty Spell and related Transfiguration combat spells represents the time spent developing an initial Specialty. It's recommended that the purchase of additional Specialties allows for six IC months of focus on each additional Specialty. GradC Combat Specialist This skill can be obtained through the minor tokens queue. Certain spells are so advanced that they require significant experience in combative spellcasting before they can be cast under the stressful combat circumstances. Learning: Excluding spells that unlock offensive combat usage at mastery (such as Accio and the General Transfiguration spells), you must have at least 45 learn points directly in offensive combat spells (any spell with the 'Can be targeted', 'Disarms' or 'Silences' tag) before asking for this skill, not including links. Furthermore, you must have Mastery in either two combat spells that unlock from fifth year on, or one combat spell that unlocks from GradA. You will be expected to show the vendor your 45 learns through the !info command of each spell. Using: This skill unlocks the ability to cast any spell with ‘Combat Specialist’ in its requires box in combat. These spells cover all 26DC single target spells and all 24DC Affects an area spells. Category:OOC Articles Category:Abilities Category:Character Creation Category:Tokens